Not Your Ordinary Vacation
by Bookz4life
Summary: The Cullen's haven't been the same since that fateful day when they left Forks; so Alice takes matters into her own hands and decides to go on a family vacation hoping that it'd change her families dead moods. Set during New Moon, after Edward left. Please R&R, I'd love to see what you all think of it!


**I don't own anything to do with Twilight**

* * *

Author's POV

At first, when Alice Cullen thought of going on a family vacation, she knew that it wasn't right. The family wouldn't be complete without Bella, but sadly they left her just under three years. For all they knew, she could be married and have kids, she could still be single or dating someone, she could be working off her butt to get through college. She could be doing any of those things, or anything else, really. But never one to really see the future anymore, Alice didn't even know if her best friend was even alive. Edward hardly was himself, he's always being the self pitying vampire, but over the years it has just gotten worse and whole family has started acting like that now too.

The more Alice thought of it, the more the idea of going on vacation sounded like just the thing they needed at the moment. Maybe it'll help the family get back on their feet, help them to start enjoying life once again. So with this in thought, Alice rushes to beg the family to come with her.

Time passes and within a few weeks they are on their way to go to a private beach that they own in Hawaii. Edward comes just by a slight guilt tripping on Esme's part. She thought that this was the best idea ever, a family vacation with all but one of her kids. Her third daughter, she didn't even know what she was doing at this moment as she hasn't seen her in years, but she could only hope that she was living life to the fullest. Enjoying life the way they all wanted her to.

Before anyone of them notices, they are at their beach house. Sure their are lots of other family houses next to theirs, but only on the one side. Their other side was pure beach and forest. Perfect destination for vampires. As it's their first time in Hawaii together as a family, they decide to spend the first day together, without anyone else. Alice tells them that it's going to be a warm day, but the sun will be hidden behind clouds, allowing them to go out into the water.

They set out umbrellas just incase and everyone sets out their chairs and blankets. Rose decides to relax on the beach chair with Esme and Carlisle beside her reading their own books. Emmett goes into the water trying to find an aquatic animal to wrestle with, while Jasper and Alice build a sandcastle. Edward sits away from the group, never really feeling like he fits in anymore. Always choosing to be alone instead of being with his family. To any outsider, it would look like they were a happy family, with the moody teenagers who liked to stick to themselves now and then.

Soon enough Emmett realizes that he won't be able to find an animal yet so he decides to go and play with Jasper and Alice. Not five minutes later the playing in the sand turns into a war of sorts, a sand-ball fight and Alice is quick to leave the fighting to the men. She sits down next to her sister and pulls out her Vogue magazine. Not too long of a magazine so she soon finishes and chooses to go explore the area around their property. As the sun's not out, not many people are out on their beaches and Alice contemplates running but knowing that someone could look up at just the right moment to find that she disappears and reappears a ways away, she knows that it's not such a great idea.

Getting up, she tells the family that she's just going on a walk, and swiftly leaves. Walking far up the beach until she can't even see the beach house on the horizon anymore, she looks up and sees what looks like a toddler playing in the sand near the water and the child's mother sitting reading a book in the shade of an umbrella. The toddler is obviously a girl with reddish-brown curly hair tied up into a ponytail, to keep it out of her face. She's wearing a blue single piece swimsuit and little a pair of white sunglasses sit on top of her head.

Alice goes and sits on the edge of the water knowing that her cute bathing suit will get dirty but not really caring as much as she might have years ago, when she was with Bella. Before Alice even knows what's going on, she looks up to see the child standing right in front of her. Alice blinks once before noticing that this toddler looks familiar, but can't really place why, and soon enough the mother joins the party.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" The child, Elizabeth's, mother questions with a soothing voice, walking towards the two. Alice looks up in surprise, knowing that voice anywhere only to see Bella, the person that she's been wanting to see ever since that fateful birthday party.

"Bella?" Alice whispers, her voice almost breaking at the end.

Bella's head whips up, "Alice?" Her eyes hopeful, and it's then that Alice knows, Elizabeth, is Bella's daughter. Bella had a daughter and didn't even bother to tell her, Alice didn't know that her best friend, Bella, had a daughter.

Bella, was just as, if not more surprised to see Alice there on the beach with her daughter. Alice sitting in the sand like she didn't care that she'd ruin her swimsuit. In fact she looks dead to Bella. Even after Edward said that he was leaving, she was always hoping that something like this would happen. That she'd be able to see the Cullen family, her family, again.

"How have you been?" Alice questions, even after seeing the blank look in Bella's eyes.

"Lizzy how about you go play by the chair, could you build me a sand castle?" Bella asks her daughter. Not wanting her to hear the conversation they are about to have. Elizabeth nods and runs to the chair and grabs all the toys and starts to build.

"What happened?" Alice asks.

"You all left." Bella says simply.

"And then?" Alice questions against her better judgment.

"After you all left, I was a wreck. Charlie almost committed me. He didn't know what to do. All I did was lie around, go to school and do my homework. I wouldn't even eat." Alice winces, Bella doesn't notice seeming to be lost in her own world, as if reliving the entire experience. "Then, I got sick. At first I thought that it was the flu, but after throwing up for over a week, Charlie insisted that I go get checked out. My fears were confirmed. Pregnant." Bella looks at Alice now. "It was one time, just once, and this happened." Bella says tearing up. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing bad, you have an amazing little girl and we've all been missing you so much. Even Edward. If he know what he was leaving behind and how you were so affected, I honestly don't think that he would have been able to even think of leaving." Bella still looks guarded, as if she didn't want to believe what Alice was telling her. "He loves you Bella, and as soon as he meets Elizabeth, he's going to love her too. Please, give him, give us another chance!"

Bella looked torn, "I don't know Alice." She whispers. Tears springing into her eyes. Alice looks at Bella, only then noticing the bags under her eyes. How thin she was, as if she wasn't eating enough. The dull look in her eyes, the lifeless look. How her legs look as if their twigs, so thin, as if they would collapse under her.

"What happened after?" Alice knows that what she told her, wasn't all what happened. "Did Charlie kick you out?" She questions, knowing that it's something huge, maybe not that huge, but still huge.

Bella shakes her head. "No, he didn't kick me out. He wasn't all that angry." Alice nods understandably. "It's just," Bella starts, tears jumping to her eyes. "I found out that, here's this broken girl, alone and pregnant, and the father of her child told her to her face, that he didn't love her. I was going to have to raise this child alone without her ever knowing her father. Leaving her without any other family other than her mother and grandfather."

"What about Renee?" Alice asks, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"As soon as she found out, she pretty much disowned me. She thought that I'd be able to learn from my parents mistakes, they got married and had me young and she thought that she raised me better than to let this happen. I thought that she'd be willing to become grandma Renee, but I was wrong." Alice knew that it was wrong, no one should disown their own children just because they become pregnant young. But then again she was never a mother herself so she couldn't really understand her reasons. Instead she grabs Bella and pulls her into a hug.

"It's okay, Lizzy can have Esme and Carlisle for her grandparents, they are going to love her. That is, if you're willing to let us in again." Bella didn't know what she expected, but it certainly wasn't this. Not today, maybe years in the future, like when she's on her deathbed, but certainly not today.

Bella pulls away. "I don't know. I think that I want to let Lizzy decide. She's asked for him almost everyday since she could talk, and I don't want to refuse her anymore. She's my life, I can't even begin to explain how hard it is to deny her anything." Alice nods in respect to her wishes smiling a little at the obvious love in Bella's voice. "Do you want to meet her?" Bella asks. Alice only smiles in response.

As if knowing what was wanted, Elizabeth shows up before either of them could even open their mouths. "Mommy?" She questions in an angel like voice. "I want to meet them." Bella's stature immediately softens, she knew all along what she was going to choose, and she didn't even mind. It was what she would have chosen too, it is what she would choose.

"Baby," Bella starts after seeing Elizabeth looking at Alice with curiosity. "This is your aunt Alice." Lizzy looks at Alice for a few seconds before jumping into her arms, not only shocking Bella but Alice too.

"For having a young daughter, you look really good!" Alice smiles knowing that even though it'll make her feel better, it's the truth. Bella's wearing a midnight black and sky blue bikini and a white fishnet cover up. Her brown hair is pulled up in a messy bun and she has white and black sunglasses sitting on top her head.

"Thank you!" Bella smiles the first real, to someone not her daughter, in years.

"I should probably go and get the family." Alice says as she puts Elizabeth back on the ground. "Their probably wondering where I am."

"Okay, if we're not on the beach we'll probably be in the house." Bella smiles before pointing back towards the wood. It's only then that Alice notices the small red brick cottage. She smiles before replying with a quiet 'okay' and walking to get the family.

Before long Alice gets to the family, they've moved quite a bit in their search for her. Jasper is the first person to notice her, he rushes up to her, a range of emotions rolling off of him touching the others like a slap across the face.

"Alice! Where were you?" He questions knowing that she isn't one to just go off like that without warning. By then the rest of the family is around them waiting to hear her answer, wanting to know what made her do that. They were all so worried. Ever since they left Bella they've been super worried whenever someone goes off unannounced, wanting to make sure that they don't lose anyone else.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." The family exchanges looks knowing that it isn't anything like Alice at all.

"What happened? Why are you blocking me?" Edward questions, Alice has stopped worrying about him reading her mind soon after they left Bella since he didn't really care anymore, so it surprised her that he knew that she was blocking him.

Taking a chance, she decides to stop blocking him, letting him everything that she experienced with Bella. Everything that Bella's told her, she shows him. He needs to know, even Bella agreed.

After she shows him everything he looks up surprised. "Really?" He questions. Alice just nods letting him know that what she showed him was true.

"I couldn't, no, I wouldn't make something like that up. She needs you, us. They both do." Alice replies, hoping against all hope that he listens to her and lets them all go back to the girl that changed them all.

"What? What happened? Who's she?" Esme asks.

Alice looks to Edward and nods, letting him know that he needs to tell them. He opens his mouth and lets the one word that the family has been dieing to hear from him for the past three years, "Bella."

"Bella." Esme whispers, shock at hearing that simple name come out of her son's mouth. "Bella." She says again a huge smile sweeping across her face. Then a look of worry takes over. "Alice, you said they. Who's the others?"

"It's just one other," She starts not really knowing if Edward what's them to know that he has a daughter.

"Our daughter. Bella and mine." Edward says after reading Alice's thoughts.

"Daughter." The rest of the family seems shocked, never having heard of something like this before, never knowing that their son and brother was actually with Bella in a way they all thought wouldn't happen. After the shock that seemed to fill the families emotions starts to dissipate, Alice tells them everything that she learned with Bella.

"Well, what are we waiting for, I want to meet my niece." Emmett says breaking all the tension that started to build up after the story.

Alice nods in response and starts to lead the way towards the girl they never thought they'd see again, and her daughter. The missing pieces of their family.

When they get to the beach Alice had been on not even fifteen minutes earlier the different scents still filling the air.

After noticing that they weren't on the beach Alice relays the information that Bella gave her; "She said that they might not be on the beach, they are probably in the house." She points towards the little cottage that seems so perfect for the small family.

"Should we all go, or just Edward?" Carlisle questions.

"I think that they deserve a little bit of time to talk things over, Edward needs to know what has gone on with Bella and Lizzy, I'm sure that there are somethings that she didn't tell me. We'll leave so you two can talk without us over hearing." Rose, the one that they least expected, tells them before dragging the rest of the family away.

Edward takes a deep breath before heading towards the place that is going to change his life for the better. The place that in a few years time they will visit as a family and remember the times apart and the times together. The place that will always be the safe haven for Bella and Edward, the two that finally after all these years apart, who found each other once more.


End file.
